I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm
by 6StringSamurai13
Summary: Sometimes the warmth of a loved one is enough to keep out the winter chill. BBRaven Oneshot


**A/N:**Well, seems I lied; I took another year off instead of writing. It seems that Christmas is really the only season that can get me writing. That might change, but please, don't hold your breath. Aside from eventually continuing "Growing Up, Falling Down," I decided it was high time I have a drabble series of my own. You see, instead of writing, I get my kicks coming up with random ideas for TT fics. I need to get these down, so at least I know they're here and that maybe, just maybe, they'll become full fledged stories some day. Also, don't be too surprised of some of these "drabbles" end up being put into other larger stories like GUFD.

You'll get a title, and that's about it. On with the show, oh and Merry Christmas.

**Shorts: I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm**

OK, he could totally see that now…

So ok, it took a shivering fiancée and a detectable, emotional wave of displeasure for him to get the point, but he gets it, and knowing is half the battle…even if it is hind sighted.

Raven had really wanted to just stay in and enjoy (i.e. avoid) the hectic weeks preceding Christmas. However, with a green-skinned, persuasive boyfriend/fiancé who really knew how to get his way…

The pair were walking around and "enjoying" the Christmas season in Jump City. Sure they had both completed their shopping and anybody with half a brain knew that the week before Christmas had the power to turn any normally mundane setting into a swirling cyclone of chaos, but there was something special about that chaos that Gar enjoyed. That chaos was a part of Christmas and he couldn't miss that right?

Turning his powers of persuasion from 'stun' to 'KILL,' Beast boy managed to drag Raven into the city to walk around and check out the more substantial public Christmas decorations. At first he even thought he saw Raven enjoying herself when they watched children take photos with a mall Santa and when he took her to see a walkthrough Christmas light display at the Park.

Well…all good things do come to and end and it was getting a tad late, it was really dang cold, oh and yeah, it was frigging cold!

Beast boy didn't have to be an empath to see that she wasn't enjoying herself. She hadn't said anything, but he knew his girl well enough to know that she was enduring his flights of fancy for his sake. Not that it stopped her from looking like she'd been hit in the face with a lemon, or her huddling into her fiancé's side for warmth.

Still holding her hand, Garfield stopped walking and pulled her toward him and used his hands to wrap his jacket around her smaller frame. Taken slightly by surprise, Raven looked up at him with a mix of gratitude and curiosity. Giving her a hug to pull her closer to his chest to warm her he asked, "Hey babe, you wanna go home?"

Realizing that if given free roam, Garfield would have gladly used the rest of the day to walk around and explore Jump City, she knew that he asked because he could tell she really wanted to get back to the Tower. Trying, and failing miserably to pretend she didn't want to scream YES, she replied, slightly muffled by the sweater he wore, "Um, no?"

Giving a slight chuckle that Raven could feel as her face was buried in his chest, "Right, and I'm the king of England."

Trying to fight back a blush at him reading her like a book and trying to feebly change the subject, "Who knows, you could be some long lost lineage of royalty who has a thing for Tofu and shapeshifting."

"Don't forget pretty, purple-haired girls," he chimed in cheekily, "Come on Raven, you're cold and while I LOVE the fact that you're doing this for me, I don't want you all cold, chilly and un-snuggable"

Pushing off his chest with mock indignation and her rather sarcastic wit, "Says the boy who seems to enjoy attacking me with cold feet under the covers."

With a toothy grin and a kiss on her charka stone, Gar poked her sides causing her to jump slightly, "Beam us home Scotty."

As the two disappeared into a pitch black portal, the empath could be heard chastising her fiancé for comparing her to a chubby Scotsman. (Damn Garfield for making her watch those movies…)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After arriving at the tower and saying quick hellos to Robin and Star who were doing putting up some quick decorations for the upcoming Christmas party in a few days, as well as Cyborg who was configuring the entertainment center for said party, the two said their goodnights and made their way up to their shared room.

Raven's room had now become Raven and Beast Boy's room after an incident with Cyborg playing a prank and removing and re-gluing Garfield's name plate on Raven's door a few months back. When Raven began to look like she was going to hunt and dismember her robotic friend, Garfield stopped her and told her he sort of liked the idea. A tad shocked at his indirect proposal, it had taken a few minutes before Raven nodded and said that that was a capital idea.

Her dark room was still predominately hers, but touches of Beast boy's influence could be seen, causing the room to look and feel…homey as Starfire had put it.

As the pair entered the room and the automated door closed behind them, Raven felt Garfield help her take off her coat and scarf. Turning to give him a slight peck on the cheek, she sat down on the bed and began unlacing the laces on her winter boots and pulling off her cap, causing her hair, which was in a short ponytail, to frizzle a little bit.

Nearby, Garfield was doing the same and looked over to admire how cute Raven looked, even all frazzled from the winter chill. Kicking off his boots into the corner with his other winter clothes, he kneeled down in front of Raven to help her with her other foot.

Seeing her roll her eyes but not stopping his pampering, Gar spoke up to break the pleasant quiet with idle chit chat, "Have I told you how I like your hair like that?"

Eye roll again, "Yes, you have," and looking to see he'd stopped halfway with her laces, "and do you mind?"

"And you say I ruin moments."

"Oh you do, just in a more spectacular fashion."

Insert mock indignation…check!

Insert cheeky raven smirk…check!

Commence tackling and tickling protocol…success!

After a few moments of wrestling on the bed left the two feeling quite tired and giddy they lay together on the bed, Garfield behind Raven with his arm wrapped around her midsection playing with a bit of thread on her sweater.

"Hey I have an idea…"

"Oh boy…"

Poke, "Hey babe, lemme finish, you might like this one"

Poke back, "Fine…"

"Why don't we go wash up and I try to make it up to you for dragging you out today?"

"…ok."

After extracting themselves from the comfort of Raven's bed, the two washed up and got ready for bed. Raven in her Batz Maru boxers and 'cute but deadly' night shirt and Beast boy in sweatpants and a sleeveless undershirt.

Raven was laying facedown in her bed with the back of her shirt pulled up as Beast Boy was using his hands to give her a nice massage. The warmth from his hands coupled with the fact that he had raised the temperature of her room a few degrees had her feeling like putty. Again, a comfortable silence settled between the two as green hands worked at a stubborn knot in her back.

With her cheek resting on her folded arms on the bed, Raven uncharacteristically spoke up, "Gar, I'm sorry about cutting our night short."

Hands still continuing to move up and down her back, he replied, "It's ok babe, I have Christmas on the brain"

"I know you love the holiday," Said Raven in a sleepy voice as she moaned slightly from his ministrations, "How about we go again early tomorrow afternoon when it isn't so cold?"

Giving her a slight pat on the bum, causing her to sit up to glare playfully at him, he replied toothily, "No that's ok Rae, I have all the Christmas present I want here"

"riiight…flirt"

Looking contemplative for a moment, he spoke out lout to himself, "but there is something that could make this better…"

Trying not to look too annoyed that her apology massage was cut short, Raven watched as her fiancé left the room in a flash and came back holding a CD, "what's that?" As Beast boy excitedly held the CD up to her face for her to read out loud, "Christmas with the Rat pack?"

Seeing the bland look on his fiancée's face, "…tell me you know who the rat pack are."

"…"

"…ok, another time, but I figure we could use some Christmas tunes."

"Beast boy if I hear 'grandma got ranover by a reindeer' you are sleeping on the floor…"

Raven's comment was cut short as the bright sounds of big band music were accompanied by a jazzy, distinct voice came over the speakers in her room as Beast boy hit play on the boom box remote.

_The snow is snowing, the wind is blowing  
But I can weather the storm  
What do I care how much it may storm?  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

As she listened to the wonderful singing and amusing lyrics, all Raven could tell was that the recording was from some time ago but it had a warmth to it.

Taking her by the hand, Gar repeated his earlier actions and pulled her to his chest and began slow dancing in time to the music and spoke into her ear, "Rae, you and I are going to take some time after new years to acquaint you with some Sinatra."

_I can't remember a worse December  
Just watch those icicles form  
What do I care if icicles form?  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

Smiling at how easy her beau could always get her slowdancing in his arms, "I know who Frank Sinatra is…" she then added, "I just don't know all the music unlike a certain someone."

With another cheeky grin and using his arms to somehow bring her body closer to his Gar replied, "Guilty as charged."

_Off with my overcoat  
Off with my glove  
I need no overcoat  
I'm burning with love_

"Hey Gar?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Why do you like these old songs so much?"

Giving her a long kiss on the lips when she was done speaking Garfield replied, "Because it's a good excuse to slow dance this close with you?"

Blushing at the sweet complement, Raven returned the kiss while blushing and placed her ear against his collar bone. Raven blushed just a bit more as Beast Boy sang the last few lines of the song mixed up with little kisses on her lips and face.

Looking out the window, Raven started to see why Gar was in such a good mood during Christmas and took a moment to thank God for moments like these.

As the dancing pair finished the last few lyrics together, they eventually crawled under the covers of Raven's bed resuming their position earlier with his arm around her waist and both feel asleep feeling quite warm inside and out.

"Merry Christmas babe"

"ditto you flirt"

_  
My heart's on fire, the flame grows higher  
So I will weather the storm  
What do I care how much it may storm?  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

**AN2:**Seems I'm also incapable of writing unless it's a cute Christmas song. Sorry if this had similarities to my other Christmas related fics, but this song got stuck in my head and had to get onto paper. I started this Christmas Eve around 11 pm and finished Christmas morning 5 am. If you're interested go check out the song on youtube; it's called "I've got my love to keep me warm" by Frank Sinatra.

Sorry for the fluff overload, but I enjoyed writing it, I hope you do too. Merry Christmas and lets hope I actually continue to write this year!


End file.
